Witch Hunter Robin: New Beginning Part 2
by OdessaLoud
Summary: Continuation. Robin and Amon flee the hospital when potential trouble calls.


**Author's Note: ** Based on the series Witch Hunter Robin, I do not own any characters in this. I'm not being paid to do this, I just love to write and loved this series and hated seeing it end. This takes place a bit after a week after the building's collapse. And apologies for the length between submissions! They may be random.

New Beginning

Part 2

Recovery was slow for Robin. She couldn't tell anyone her name, or what had happened, so for the moment she was feigning amnesia. Sitting on the bed, she held a series of cards in her hand, elbow on her knee, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, pinky nail tucked between her teeth as she eyes them. Across from her on the end of the bed, Amon is perched, one leg dangling off of the bed. He was far more relaxed over his hand of cards, almost smirking as he looks over the tops of the cards to Robin. After a moment he shifts some.

"Are you going to make a move?" He asked her, watching her green eyes slip up to his face.

"I'm working on it," she replied. Robin looked back to her cards and then to Amon. "Do you have any fours?"

"Psh, I'm convinced you're cheating somehow."

Amon hands over his four of spades, and just as she is about to ask for another, the phone rings. Both look at each other but Amon slips up of the bed to pick up the phone. Robin gathers the cards up, putting the back into the small box.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Amon-" A voice started, but Amon would interrupt.

"Who is this?" He wouldn't correct the person on the other end.

"Mr. Amon, were you aware that you've been reported as being dead? Is Miss Sena with you?"

"I think you have the wrong room." Amon hangs the phone up and then pulls the cord out of the wall jack, turning to Robin. "We're leaving."

"Who was it? What did they say?" Robin knew, however, never to delay when given an order from him, and she slides off of the bed, starting to gather her things that she needed.

"Don't know, but they asked if you were with me. It was enough to make me feel uncomfortable."

He goes to the closet taking his spare clothing and shoves everything into a duffel bag. He'd gotten one for each of them while there. Since Robin's clothing had all been destroyed, he had picked up a few things for her at the local store, including shoes. They were a little big but would work. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes for them to be ready to go, and they were leaving. The nurses would of course try to stop them, but they had no intentions of sticking around, and Amon realized that if he was said to be dead, accessing his bank account to pay would be useless. He throws a credit card down on the desk as he passes by. Wasn't his own, but a company card from STN-J. He figured they might be contacted, and then at least there would be some guessing going on.

Amon strode through the automated door, Robin close on his heals. She knew the others believed her to be dead, and Amon as well, but they weren't sure what had happened over the last near two weeks since they'd parted from the group at STN-J. There was no way to know if the group had been overtaken, or shut down completely, which Amon felt was likely not the case, though he believed they were probably under a strict order by another company.

It was raining by the time they had walked a few miles down the road and Robin was exhausted. As far as she could tell, they were in the mountains, and there was _nothing_ around them. Stumbling some for the fifth or sixth time already, she lets herself collapse to her knees this time. Amon kept walking a few more feet before he realized she'd fallen and stops, turning to see if she's alright.

"Hey, we can't be caught out here. You _have_ to find it in yourself to keep going." He walked over offering her a hand to pull her up.

"My legs are numb. I can't move them anymore"

Robin felt defeated. She'd never been the most enduring person. She wasn't out of shape, but wasn't one to work out and do a lot of running. The cold rain, too, was not only physically numbing but mind numbing. It was beginning to come down harder. Amon turns to look ahead, then crouches some.

"Get on. We don't have much further to go."

Robin looked up at him as he spoke, in slight disbelief. She pushed herself to get up painfully, and once up sort of climbed onto his back. He reached under her legs to hold them around his waist and stood. Feeling a little awkward, Robin laid her head on his shoulder, which made the hairs on the back of Amon's neck tingle, but he ignored it and started onward up the winding hill. An 18-wheeler truck rattled by them, sending some of the slightly muddy road water up onto them in a spray. It was going the same way they were, and to the same place.

At the top of the hill is a small motel and truck stop. Amon had stopped there before some number of years prior, and he'd remembered the location. He was almost struggling by the time he reaches the door, though he wouldn't let on, and eases Robin to the ground. He was still in pain himself from the sprains. Both would enter the office where a very short man and his very short wife, perhaps no more than four and a half feet tall, sit smoking behind the counter. Amon pulls out a stack of cash and Robin blinks wondering where he got it. Right away the woman leaves the office to go and get a room ready, and the man stands, coming over to the counter. He thumbs through the money before looking squarely at Amon. Robin eyes him warily. He is in his 70's perhaps, with liver spots, and white hair that crowns his balding head. His nose is thick and red, as are his cheeks. The button down shirt he is wearing is half tucked in, with a pair of suspenders attached to his brown slacks.

"You've not been here in a long time." The man asks.

"I'm not as active as I used to be. And...I'm not here." Amon responds.

"Of course, same as usual." The man replies and hands Amon a key.

Amon gives the man a nod, before turning and leaving the office, leaving Robin blinking and following quickly. She assumed Amon used this motel often in the past while he traveled. Leading her down to the end unit, he puts the key into the door to unlock it when a younger woman comes clacking down the sidewalk. Her hair blonde, loose and around her shoulders in large curls. It was obviously not her natural hair color, as the roots were obvious. She's a brunette. Her feet are in a pair of clogs with no toes, and as Robin eyes realizes, she has a pair of foam inserts between all of her toes, with wet nail polish coating her toe nails. Bright pink, matching a plastic or perhaps Bakelite necklace and bangle bracelet set. Everything else about her was innocent enough. Jeans...perhaps too tight, and a sky blue tank top with a flared bottom. The blue made her blue eyes pop and she was curling her arms up and around Amon's neck. This shocked Robin, though perhaps not Amon, and the fact this didn't shock him was shocking Robin as well.

"Hey, hey, careful, I'm a broken man." Amon stammered as he gently removed the woman's arms from around his neck and centered her before himself. He noticed Robin look away and smirks softly, clearing his throat a bit to get her attention, as he wasn't going to say her name. "This is an _old_ friend of mine, Rebecca."

"If I'm old, you're old, Arron! Aren't you happy to see me?" Rebecca purred. The daughter of the owner, she saw the pair walk by, and of course had known Amon for a while off and on, but as Arron.

"Of course, but..." He didn't know how to introduce Robin so he motions toward her. This was enough and Rebecca pouts. "This is Renee...my fiance." He grins but it was more because he found this title humorous. Robin didn't agree and shot him a look.

"Oh of course! No wonder you're glaring knives my way. I'm so thoughtless. I'll let you two be." She spoke directly to Robin, and offered a smile, though Robin knew it was fake.

Rebecca leaves to go and finish her nail polish, while Amon opens the door for the two of them to enter the room. It had just been turned down, but the smell of the air was definitely stale. It reminded Robin of damp carpet. Nothing wonderful about this room. Two full size beds line the left wall, a small dresser on the right wall, and a closet beside the dresser, then beyond there is a door leading into a bathroom. Robin walks over to one of the beds and sits.

"Your fiance?" She couldn't help asking. She'd been shocked but she could play along.

"It was the only way to get Rebecca to leave us alone." Amon sets their bags on the dresser before he, too, takes a seat on the other bed.

"She's very pretty." _Who was she?_ She wanted to ask but doesn't.

"I suppose." Amon lifts his brow watching Robin a moment, regarding her silently. "I prefer green or brown eyes, and I'm not really a fan of curly hair." That should pacify her, he smirks to himself.

Robin blinks at the admission and smiles a little. She slides up to the pillow and lays down, looking up at the ceiling feeling exhausted. She could feel Amon's eyes on her and after a few moments, she looks over at him in return. He looked just as exhausted, and perhaps pained, and she wondered if his ankles were still hurting him.

"Are you in pain, Amon?" She questions, as she pushes herself up onto her elbows.

"It's nothing. We should rest while we can. If we have to leave again, who knows when we'll be getting sleep, and I'd rather move at night." He replies as he lays down on the bed...fully clothed with boots on, curling over onto his side facing her and the door.

Her hair still down straight, she relaxed back down against her pillow and rolls over onto her side facing Amon, with her back to the door. She had so many questions but didn't dare ask...or did she? He wanted to sleep, and wanted her to sleep, but this place seemed strange.

"Amon..." Her voice barely more than a whisper, in case he was already asleep. She would gain a reply that's not much more than a hum. "Rebecca seemed very...friendly." Another hummed reply in agreement. Robin bit her bottom lip wondering if she should even bother asking, but resigns to ask. Might as well. "Was she your girlfriend?" She couldn't tell but she thought she could see Amon smile.

"Not exactly. Robin, get some sleep. When we wake up, if you've thought about it and still want to know, I'll tell you, but there's a reason she thinks I'm Arron. She doesn't really know me. Sleep. Now." He commanded.

Robin nodded giving a stifled yawn, pulling the top blanket over herself until she heard Amon mumble about not sleeping under the covers. Pushing the blanket back down, she'd curl up on top and think on his words until she found herself blushing. "Oh..." Cuddling in against her pillow she watches Amon.

"Robin, close your eyes."

Feeling her face heat up, she closes her eyes, and with only mild difficulty, drifts off into sleep.


End file.
